Tarney
Tarney is a small township located in the kingdom of Halicanus, situated along a river running down from the northern mountains of Talon's Backbone. In the Campaign (405 FR) Journey's Beginning Tarney is where the Party first meets. Allen and Dillan McCloch visit it in their quest to open new trade routes for Mt. Macguin. After a short visit to the church, they attempt to locate the two local taverns to sell their ale. They were going to sell ale to both The Green Dragon and The Neck o' the Woods, but Yugo manages to strike an exclusivity deal to keep the mountain brew coming only to The Green Dragon. As part of the business deal, the McCloch Brothers drum up a large crowd and bring in business, revitalizing the tavern's business. Around the same time, Elius Varian and Ogin arrive in Tarney after journeying together for a time. The pair attempt to find a local tailor to get new clothes for Ogin due to her improperly sized clothing. Elius uses Disguise Self to change his appearance to that of Dillan (who he had not yet met). They then enter Agatha's tailor shop to get new clothing. Ogin orders a fresh set of clothes to be completed by the morning, and Elius gets ran out of the shop for using magic which kinda freaks Agatha out. Later in that day, Elius Varian and Ogin are pulled in by the festivities at The Green Dragon and rendezvous with their contact Duke Emery Farlswarth to discuss a job to retrieve his ring from a lich's lair to the north. Farlswarth identifies the McCloch Brothers as capable members of the Order of No Quarter by their tabards, and he extends the job offer to them as well. He asks the group to keep the mission a secret, claiming that the ring is his Symbol of Nobility and he needs to have it prior to the annual Hali-Fior Peace Festival coming up. He pays the group 6 plat total (1 plat, 5 gold each for four people) for the job. Dillan McCloch visits the local blacksmith to work for evening meditations to Goibnui, meeting the Elf Bartholomew Oakrys and giving him a hand with his daily forgework. Ogin accompanies him to try to acquire a buckler, but Oakrys seems hesitant to work on it given their short amount of time in town. Dillan uses his Channel Divinity to create a buckler for Ogin, much to the awe and surprise of Oakrys. The next morning, the Party prepares to set off for Mordryn's Lair. Elius (now looking like himself) buys a blue cloak from Agatha, and Ogin picks up her new clothes. They then begin the two-day journey north. Returning the Ring After retrieving both halves of the Emerald Ring of Sealing from Mordryn's Lair and Glagshine Quarry, the Party - now including the Changeling Sophera disguised as Veritas - returns to Tarney. They encounter an armed Fiori guard at The Green Dragon at a tense stalemate with the local Haliguard. After Elius casts Darkness at the Fiori guards, miffed about them disrespecting his position as a Duke's son (but still a commoner), Duke Velwyn Gillier dispels his magic and introduces himself angrily. The party reconvenes with Duke Farlswarth at The Green Dragon, collects the rest of their pay for the job, and informs him about the revived Arch-Lich. He assures them that he will arrange a meeting with both the Twin Comets and King Petros Karkov in Halitax to warn them of the threat. Shortly after, the party interrogates the disguised Sophera under the influence of Zone of Truth, sensing that the supposed "Veritas" is not really who he seems to be. Sophera reveals her identity as a changeling and friend of Veritas to them. Ogin makes a short visit to Agatha, who emotionally ends up giving her a Bag of Holding that belonged to her son so that it may see travel again. With that, the Party sets out for Mt. Macguin in order to prepare for the further journey to Halitax. Locations * The Green Dragon Tavern * The Neck o' the Woods Tavern * Church of Tallanis * Tailor Shop * General Store * Oakrys Smithy Notable People * Yugo, owner of The Green Dragon * Agatha, local tailor * Bartholomew Oakrys, local blacksmith